1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal spool pin supporting device for a sewing machine and, more particularly relates to a sewing machine in which a spool pin mounted on the upper cover of the machine is in parallel with the clamp face of the upper cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional horizontal spool pin supporting device is incorporated in desk sewing machines for home use is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 56-69366. A recess for accommodating a spool therein is formed in an upper cover of the sewing machine. The cover is constructed to be very small and yet accommodate the spool pin. The spool pin is raised up at a predetermined angle in the cover only when a spool is detached from or attached to the pin. The spool pin is fixedly held by the upper cover to be substantially horizontal when the spool pin on which a spool is mounted is turned down at a predetermined angle.
The conventional horizontal spool pin supporting device comprises a spool pin having a base plate which is swingably supported on the inside of the upper cover. A click mechanism of a spring member releases the base plate when the spool pin is raised up. Additional members such as the base for supporting the spool pin, a supporting member having a fulcrum for swingably supporting the base plate are required. The resulting structure is complicated and the assembly of these components is troublesome. It is the object of the present device to provide a horizontal spool pin supporting device for a sewing machine which uses a simple structure for swingably supporting the spool pin and does not us a base plate separated from the spool pin or supporting members separated from the upper cover.